The Letter
by Prongs is mine
Summary: Lily gets a letter from home. She doesn't know what to do with herself. She has nothing to live for, so what's the point of living at all? r&r's I love! Kind of a one-shot


I've been feeling pretty angsty and depressed ever since Monday, when I got my braces on. Pain makes me a bad person :)

You should be thankful that you aren't my friends or parents, because I've been snapping at them a lot lately, ever since it felt like a knife was slowly drilling into my gum.

But one good thing about my torturing pain is that I wrote this! YAY:

* * *

The Letter

Lily got a letter at half past five. It's been four hours since then, and she is still sitting by the common room fire. But now she is curled up into a little ball, rocking back and forth, trying not to think.

Everybody is at Hogsmeade besides her. She wanted to get ahead in her homework, but now, in her condition, it isn't humanly possible. Can't someone sense her sudden illness? Lily has been thinking about death for _four hours_! No, not her mother and father's murder, but her own.

She loves no one. Well, at least now, any way. Petunia has deserted her, and she has friends. Not best friends. Just friends. That is Lily's problem. People _can_ be her best friend, someone she loves, but it's hard for her to show her true, _deep down_ feelings. She used to try, but for the last couple years it has been easiest to just put on a smile and laugh. Laugh at anything. Fake smiles makes Lily sick to her stomach, and now, four hours after she got the letter, she can't seem to remember for the life of her _why_ she used to move the corners of her mouth upwards, into a mask. It hurts Lily Evans, so she will never smile again. Not even on command. Lily has only _truly_ smiled with the ones she loved. Her parents. She will _never_ smile again.

If Lily loves no one, than it doesn't make sense for her to still be here, in the common room; sitting by the fire; ripping her heart out; drenching the four hour old letter in hand with cold, salty tears; shaking her body from the sudden freezing air drafting from the sudden open window; wasting air with sobs; keeping the blood moving through her body to her heart; living.

Isn't it true that if _Lily_ doesn't love anyone, than no one will love her? With out question-

Lily jumps from the sudden touch of a hand to her shoulder. A sudden arm connected to a strong man drags her away from the four hour old ink on the four hour old paper, the fireplace, and the couch pillows. Lily starts to sob once more when a sudden chest appears for her to lean on, but now she is not alone in the world. A sudden low, soothing voice issues from the person's body.

"It's okay Lily. What's wrong? Everything is going to be alright. Shhhhhhhhh…" he whispers softly, stroking the now tear soaked hair of Lily's. The voice was obviously coming from James Potter.

What seems like another four hours of being held and comforted, Lily finally opens her eyes. James is reading the letter with his eyes red. Could he be crying for her? Only the people who used to love her would cry. The only people Lily could ever remember crying because of _her_ sadness were Lily's parents. They are gone. Forever. They don't love Lily any more, because they can't. _No one loves her!_

But then why is James suddenly grabbing her, pulling Lily so close that no one could breathe? Why is James kissing Lily on the forehead and breathing "I'm so sorry… I'm so so sorry" over and over again?

Because James Potter loves Lily Evans, and Lily Evans loves James Potter.

Everything will be alright, because they love each other.

* * *

It is a short little random story... but I am actually proud of myself because there's hardly any dialogue.

I'm not so sure about the ending though... and I'm not sure that you actually know what happened in the story :)

If you review and ask me what the letter said, I will tell you! (Although I'm almost positive that you know what was written)

I hope you have a FANTASTIC rest of your day, and have a FABULOUS day tomorrow too.

-Maia


End file.
